


RWBY vs. JNPR

by IMayFallAgain



Category: RWBY
Genre: Sparring, Training, Who Would Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMayFallAgain/pseuds/IMayFallAgain
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	RWBY vs. JNPR

**Author's Note:**

> Only one possible outcome.

“And that’s the match, please work on your dodging, Mr. Winchester. Now, for our final match, we’re going to have a full team battle.” Glynda looked down at her scroll, brushing past the teams whose members had already fought today, wouldn’t do to give any unfair advantages. Suddenly something caught her eye, a spectacle in the making. “Team RWBY.” The entire assembled class shuffled in their seats, not a single team willing to go up against them. “And team JNPR.” Except one, their sister team JNPR, though arguably it was only half of one, as Jaune didn’t want to go up against anyone and Ren was far more reserved leaning towards worried after their food fight incident.

“You will fight until you reach red aura, you are then out of the fight.

The fight will continue until all the members of one team are out of the fight.

Proceed into the ring and line up on opposite sides, the match begins shortly.”

 

Jaune took one look at team RWBY as the four girls began prepping, Weiss and Blake calm and collected, Yang pumped up and Ruby excitedly checking over Crescent Rose. He gulped, looking to his own team. Pyrrha was patiently awaiting him as she stood ready in a relaxed position with the rest of his team. Nora was joyfully swinging Magnhild around in big arcs that would have decapitated Ren if not for his careful swaying out of the way every few seconds, like a metronome. Ren himself seemed to be attempting to zone out, perhaps detaching his consciousness from his body before it was removed by force. Jaune’s mouth shrivelled up into a dry ball of very dry things, like Vaccuo’s desert or Burn dust or whatever was in Ozpin’s humour. He wasn’t very good with similes, not even when not under pressure.

He was going to die.

 

The dome sealed off above them and it darkened, only allowing Goodwitch’s voice into their isolated fighting space. Though it did nothing to deter the eyes excitedly watching as the teams lined up opposite each other, some more pleased looking than others.

“You understand the rules and I will not tolerate any cheating. When defeated you will move over to the sidelines and await the match to end, avoiding interfering wherever possible. Good luck.”

The heads up display flickered on and all of their names, faces, and aura levels appeared, everyone at 100%. A large countdown began in the centre of the screen, thirty whole seconds to strategize.

 

“What’s the plan Rubes?” Yang asked from where she was eyeing Nora from across the battlefield.

“Yang, you’re best suited to fighting Nora-” Ruby began.

Weiss quickly interjected, “I believe that my glyphs can keep her at bay for a while, enough to outlast some others.” She glanced quickly over at Jaune.

Ruby nodded, Jaune was an obvious weak point. “Yang, you take down Jaune, silence him before he can give out any instructions.” As Yang nodded and Ember Celica spun down onto her wrists, Ruby felt a little sorry about siccing her big sister on Jaune. A little.

“Weiss, you distract Nora long enough for Yang to defeat Jaune, then together you defeat Nora, try to slow her down or disable her as much as possible. Take no chances.” Her white partner nodded as Myrtenaster spun around before locking in.

“Blake, with Gambol Shroud, you should be able to keep Pyrrha at a distance, slow her down before we can help.” Blake’s eyes glinted with the tiniest spark of fear before it was completely drowned with determination. “I’ll take care of Ren as quickly as I can and then help against Pyrrha.”

The countdown was nearing zero and she could see JNPR mirroring their actions and preparing for the fight ahead.

“Let’s go team RWBY!”

 

“Battle strategy?” Pyrrha asked.

Jaune held up a hand to stop her for a second as he thought. ‘Come on Jaune, think! How can we beat them? Our Semblances are outnumbered, I’m outclassed and Ren is better with stealth and Grimm. Think.’ He looked worriedly up at his teammates eyes, steeling himself.

“Okay, we need to plan for their plan.” Ren nodded subtly. “We know that they’ll go on the offensive, they always do. We also know that they’ll want to get rid of me quickly, because I’m the weakest link.” Pyrrha put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, I know it, but they know it too. One of them will come after me, I’ll play hard to get and try to defend as long as possible before I’m defeated.” It was matter of fact.

“Nora, when they come in as a unit, break them up, keep them apart and remove cohesiveness, if any of them come after you, hit them with the hammer. Hard as you can.” Nora grinned manically, hefting Magnhild up with ease.

“Pyrrha, you’re our best bet at winning. Try to get in close, in an up close fight you can beat any of them, no exceptions, pick one and go after them, target those that are open and try to bring them down.” Pyrrha let go of his shoulder to arm herself, checking over her weapons without even looking.

“Ren, stick close to Pyrrha, where she goes, you go. Team RWBY always operate on shock tactics, breaking us up and fighting one on one, how they like it. You follow Pyrrha and help her against whoever she goes up against, if it’s Yang, shoot at her face, she’ll have to blind herself to block, if it’s Ruby, get in close, scythes aren’t built for close quarters, if it’s Weiss, rush her down and get inside her sword, if you can disarm or out-speed her you might win. Against Blake? I guess just keep shooting her, force her to use clones, let Pyrrha do the rest.” Ren slowly appraised each piece of information before letting out a small, rare smile.

The number on screen was about to hit nil. Jaune breathed in slowly before exhaling quietly. This was it, their chance to prove themselves the better team (or at least prove Pyrrha the better fighter).

“We’re gonna fucking die!”

 

The two teams began to move, RWBY immediately charging forwards together, aiming to barrel straight into and through JNPR to separate them. Yang was in front, blocking shots from Ren and Pyrrha as Weiss veered slightly off to the side.

“Nora!”

Ruby looked over at the girl in pink at the shout. Nora levelled her grenade launcher at the charging team. Like clockwork, team RWBY parted before the pink explosions, Ruby herself using her Semblance to launch herself through the smoke towards Ren. As she neared him however, a golden shield flew into her path and Ruby slashed it aside with her scythe, firing her gun to halt her movement. Pyrrha picked up her shield carefully and stood beside Ren, Blake running up to join Ruby.

Going up against the champion herself? This might be a challenge.

 

Yang fired behind herself and she flew forward, blasting past Nora and shooting towards Jaune. His eyes widened in fear and he crouched down behind his shield before Yang collided with it, sending him flying backwards but ultimately not harmed.

A quick glance at the aura levels showed Yang that everybody was still at almost full, launching herself at JNPR’s leader once more to meet a solid wall of metal in the form of Crocea Mors. Yang backed off slowly, watching Jaune with careful eyes as he kept his shield between himself and the blonde boxer.

Testing the waters, Yang fired herself forward again, punching upwards at his head in a manner that would leave her open to counter attack (though not too severe considering that her opponent was Jaune). He deflected her attack as expected but refused to go on the offensive, instead backing away quickly as he shook his shield arm out of the numbness threatening to settle in after just three hits.

He was trying to last as long as possible? There was a simple solution for that.

 

Weiss rolled to the side as grenade after grenade flew past her, trying to gain a solid position without being blown up. Nora began to reload and Weiss glided forward with a speed glyph to slash at her pink opponent with Myrtenaster, being foiled by Nora transforming Magnhild back into a hammer and blocking repeatedly with the handle.

Nora swung out with the handle and Weiss leaned back to avoid the hit, stabbing her rapier into the ground to summon a sheet of ice beneath the two fighters. Nora’s legs began to slip below her and Weiss leapt away with a glyph to firmer ground, Nora smiled before smashing Magnhild into the ground, shattering the ice and sending shards flying. A few struck her legs but she easily shook them off with her aura as Weiss summoned a glyph to block the ice.

Beating Nora alone would be quite difficult. Where was Yang?

 

Blake flung Gambol Shroud forward, the blade spinning on the ribbon and driving Pyrrha back, but Ren kept moving back with her, constantly firing at Ruby to keep her off balance. Pyrrha knocked the sword away from her and fired several times at the Faunus, but Blake summoned a clone beneath her as she jumped to the side and resumed spinning her weapon around as JNPR’s champion blocked it with her shield. Rinse and repeat. One bad mistake and Blake would go down.

Ruby flew forward with her Semblance again and both Pyrrha and Ren rolled backwards and out of range of Gambol Shroud, with a huff, Blake followed, quickly tiring of their game. Deciding to break the monotony, Blake leapt forward and Pyrrha’s sword strike only connected with ice as Blake used the dust in her hilt to get past the tag-team’s defences.

Pyrrha’s sword only caught in the ice for a second before she forced it through and spun to attack Blake, but it was too late. Blake dashed towards Ren, blocking his shots with her sword as she ran before knocking him away from Pyrrha with the back of her sheath.

Quickly spinning to meet Pyrrha blade to blade, Blake’s eyes widened as she came into close combat with the champion fighter for the first time in the match.

 

Yang hit the wall that was Jaune for what felt like the twentieth time, forcing him to retreat again. Yang’s eyes flared red slightly and she saw Jaune begin to back off again, quickly launching forward to punch him again while he was off balance. Again being defied by his shield. But she had achieved what she wanted to.

“Weiss!” Yang called out, catching the attention of the Heiress as she held Nora in place with a constant rain of dust and glyphs. She pointed down at her wrists and Weiss nodded, flinging a time distortion glyph her way with one hand as she continued her suppression of Nora with the other. Yang could feel herself begin to move faster and the world around her slow down, seeing the nuances of Jaune’s face as he went from shocked to afraid in an instant, realising how Yang had turned him around to get closer to Weiss.

With a deadly grin on her face, Yang burst forward once more, faster than Jaune could react. She struck high, knocking his shield up and uncovering his legs. She crouched low and swept his legs out from under him using her arm, firing Ember Celica to fling her arm beneath his legs. Jaune fell backwards with his arms flailing outwards. Standing up straight, Yang brought her boot over his head before bringing it down into the ground hard, his aura could protect him.

A buzzer sounded and Yang looked to the aura levels to see that Jaune had hit red, but also that Blake held three quarters and Weiss was nearing half as herself and Ruby remained near full. JNPR wasn’t faring better, Jaune was out, Nora was exactly at 50% and Ren was dropping down towards red as she watched. But Pyrrha was still at 100%, untouchable.

Yang ran over to where Weiss was still holding off Nora, her dust running low and energy only just above that. The time dilation wore off and Yang suddenly stuttered to a halt, swaying slightly as she reacclimated to the appropriate timeframe. Weiss also shuddered slightly and Yang could see Nora’s grenade launcher open up.

“Weiss!”

The heiress reacted quickly, stabbing the ground to summon a block of ice around her as the six grenades streaked through the air. The explosion shook the battlefield and Yang shook off the effects of the time readjustment to run forward to oppose Nora. The pink girl leapt forward to bring her massive hammer down onto Weiss’ collapsed (but still in the fight) body. Yang fired behind herself and launched her body directly into the hammer at the top of its arc, knocking Nora to the side as she herself flew past and landed on the ground painfully, rolling up to her feet and looking Nora in the eyes in challenge.

 

Ruby fired behind herself and swung Crescent Rose beneath Ren’s legs, the boy leaping over the blade of death and running in to fight her up close. The leader of RWBY fired down to launch up into the air and away from Ren, spinning the scythe before her to absorb the shots he attempted to take as she backed off. Swiftly switching her normal shots for electric shots, Ruby began to fire at the ground at his feet, shocking him every time he took a step. With her opponent off balance, Ruby launched herself forward and brought the full force of Crescent Rose down onto Ren’s arms as he blocked with Storm Flower, unable to dodge due to the current coursing through his legs.

The strength and momentum behind Ruby’s weapon proved too much and Ren fell backwards onto the ground with his weapons being parted from him, Ruby deftly landing on top of her scythe to avoid touching the ground. Ren leapt up to stand on top of Crescent Rose with her and he struck out with a flat palm. Ruby only barely avoiding with the aid of her Semblance. Ren went for the follow up, aiming to separate the leader from her weapon.

Acting quickly, Ruby fell flat against Crescent Rose, reached down, and pulled the trigger on her weapon, yanking it free from the ground and dislodging both of them from their position atop her. Ren bounced using his hands and landed on his feet with his arms ready for another fight but Ruby spun Crescent Rose beneath him again and sent him tumbling to the ground, finishing him off by quickly slamming him with the back end of the scythe.

Buzzer number two. Time to help Blake.

 

Nora was having the time of her life, giggling crazily as her hammer strikes were blocked by Yang’s gauntlets or Weiss’ glyphs. Rolling Magnhild back into a grenade launcher to fire a few more pink explosives at her sister team, Nora drove Yang away by shooting at the ground beneath her feet, forcing Yang to roll to the side.

Seeing Weiss open, Nora dashed the small space between them and, in a move mirroring that of the food fight, knocked Myrtenaster out of the tired girl’s hand before spinning on the spot quickly and slamming her hammer into her foe. Weiss went flying into the wall behind her, falling down to the ground as a buzzer went off.

She’ll probably be fine.

 

Pyrrha rolled forward to get within Blake’s guard, but the nimble Faunus was constantly trying to keep her away and with her enhanced reflexes and extremely variable weapon she was succeeding. The red-headed girl narrowed her eyes as Ruby joined Blake before her. Quickly transforming Miló into a javelin behind her back, Pyrrha ran forward again, only to be forced back by a hail of bullets, careful not to let any hit her.

While they were at range, neither side could deal critical damage to the other. Pyrrha grimaced as she prepared to switch to a rifle to simply try and chip down her opponents over a long, gruelling time, focusing on lightly twitching Crescent Rose at inopportune moments to ease her task of blocking with Akoúo̱.

“Ladybug!”

Pyrrha’s eyebrows came together in thought for a moment before she heard Ruby fire and launch forward, using Akoúo̱ to bear the brunt of her attack before spinning around as Ruby landed on the opposite side to her. The champion brought her shield back up to block the next attack but heard Blake dashing forward too, raising her javelin to better defend. Glancing quickly behind her, Pyrrha determined Blake as the greater threat in the short term and spun so that the shield was facing Blake not Ruby, Ruby leapt forwards again and Pyrrha subtly guided Crescent Rose to the side enough for it to catch on the end of Miló and be directed away from her.

Gambol Shroud flew in on the end of a ribbon and using her Polarity, Pyrrha brought it closer to her, sticking the shaft of Miló in its path and watching with satisfaction as the blade wrapped around the end of her spear. Swiftly yanking on it and subtly applying her Semblance, Pyrrha pulled Blake forwards, throwing her shield at Ruby to distract her in an angle that would return the shield to her.

Blake fell forwards as she barely failed to release her grip on her weapon and Akoúo̱ returned to Pyrrha’s arm as Ruby stumbled back from the force. Pyrrha caught the shield on her arm and half spun her body to violently smash the shield into Blake’s head, knocking her to the ground, the redhead then quickly unwrapped Gambol’s ribbon and pushed Miló down onto Blake’s throat.

Holding down onto the shaft of her weapon, Pyrrha applied pressure to the spear on the opposite side of Blake’s head with her knee, effectively cutting off her supply of air. Pyrrha ducked behind her shield as Ruby began to fire shots more rapidly, trying to get around the champions impenetrable defence.

Blake reached out with her arm to grab her sheath, which was lying beside her, her fingers brushed the handle but it was cruelly moved away from her as her vision began to black out, aura slowly leaving as it tried to keep her conscious. She looked up at Pyrrha as the Amazonian girl tossed her shield at Ruby to keep her away for a while longer. On the other side of the battlefield, Yang and Nora were still tossing each other around with gleeful impunity.

A buzzer sounded.

 

Yang had seen Blake go down, incapable of helping while she was fighting Nora, a fight that was slowly being turned in the hammer-wielder’s favour. But now that she was finally being hit back, Yang’s Semblance was beginning to flare up, allowing her to match Nora’s devastating hits with both arms, but the longer reach of Magnhild and the grenades that Nora was peppering her with were starting to wear her down.

Both of them disengaging to reassess the situation, both fighters heard the buzzer signalling Blake being taken out of the fight by Pyrrha. Yang had to act now to help Ruby, or RWBY had lost. Eyes and hair burning red and gold, Yang fired herself forwards as Nora sprinted to match her. In a familiar scene, Yang saw Nora begin to swing Magnhild upwards in the same watermelon-breaking move weeks ago. Yang’s red eyes narrowed as they neared a collision.

Quickly firing forward and down, Yang launched herself back and away from Nora’s swing, firing behind herself the close the distance once more, as Nora was off balance from her swing. Delivering a swift punch to the gut, Yang hefted Nora up with a fist on her stomach and one on her chest. She spun around to fire upwards with both arms and sent Nora flying up to smash into the dome above them, sending a flicker through its inky darkness as she rebounded off of it. Nora bounced off of her butt as she landed with a smile on her face and a buzzer echoing around the arena.

Two on one.

 

Ruby looked up towards the board displaying aura. Blake was at 13%, just below the limit for tournament fights, Pyrrha having carefully decided how far to push it. Weiss was lower on 6%, being hit into a wall by Nora does that to you. Nora herself was petering on the edge of 10% after her scuffle with Yang, Ren not being much better at 12%. Jaune was happily sitting at 15%, barely enough to be out of the fight. Pyrrha was still at 93%, the only aura lost was used in defending against attacks, Ruby was still above half with 74%, and Yang was at 22%, having lost much aura against Nora.

Pyrrha calmly stood from her position over Blake, holding her spear loosely at her side, Akoúo̱ lying on the ground some distance from where Ruby had sliced it out of the air. Yet even without her defence, the champion still seemed in total control over the situation, standing side on to Ruby with Miló being pointed in her general direction.

Yang ran up to join her sister against the strongest of team JNPR, their biggest threat right from the start. Ruby and Yang exchanged a quick glance before moving forwards slowly, moving in step with each other and remaining close together. Ruby fired a solitary test shot at Pyrrha, the dust being easily deflected with the flick of her spear. Yang and Ruby began to separate slightly, walking around the champion to flank her, but Pyrrha remained facing Ruby as she slowly gave ground to keep Yang within sight.

With a yell and a burst of rose petals, Ruby blasted forward and swung Crescent Rose full force at the redhead before her, Yang mirroring her actions by shooting herself forward at the same time, albeit at a more sedated pace.

Pyrrha quickly rolled forward and under Ruby’s swing, spinning Miló into a sword to thrust at Yang as she bounded out of her roll, pushing the brawler backwards before the swift blows. Every swing that Yang made seemed to barely miss Pyrrha, her arms fighting against her as she tried to land a hit, but eventually she abandoned that plan when a strike from Pyrrha broke through her defences and knocked her backwards, teetering on the edge of the aura limit.

Ruby fired several rounds at Pyrrha to force her to turn her weapon to bear against the sniper and away from Yang, but Pyrrha brought up her left hand from behind her to block the shots with Gambol Shroud, her own weapon being transformed into a spear once again as Yang’s eyes burst bright red. Pyrrha flicked Blake’s weapon towards Ruby, helping the sheath fly off of the sword and directly at Ruby with her Semblance, and sprinted towards the blonde.

Pyrrha lashed out with Gambol Shroud, forcing Yang to block with her gauntlets, before swinging the shaft around to slam into Yang’s defences, trying to brute force down her aura. Yang could not afford to get hit and was forced to bring both her arms down to use Ember Celica to block her partners own weapon from skewering her thigh, knowing it was just the opening the champion had needed, one that Pyrrha had pressured her into making.

The shaft of Miló slammed into Yang’s face, flinging her legs out from under her and bringing her almost to the horizontal. In a methodical and practiced move that Ruby could only assume was revenge for Jaune, Pyrrha followed through with her swing, slamming Yang down into the ground head first.

Second last buzzer, one way or another.

Ruby looked about at the demolished battlefield, at all of her defeated friends. Yang, Blake, and Ren all lying unconscious in various positions on the ground, Nora watching the fight with fierce intensity and Jaune surveying all of the fallen combatants to ensure no injuries other than pride. Ruby breathed out slowly, she stood where many had stood before her, staring down Pyrrha Nikos. But she was different, because she was going to win.

Ignoring the display that showed just how much of an aura lead Pyrrha had on her, Ruby poured all of her remaining energy into one last push, flying forward and swinging wildly at Pyrrha, spinning Crescent Rose out and carving through the ground with deep cuts that tore up huge chunks of the ground. But Pyrrha Nikos would not budge, using both Gambol Shroud and Miló as swords, Pyrrha deflected and knocked aside every attempt and every swing that Ruby made for her, waiting for an opportunity.

Ruby slipped up. She kicked herself when she saw herself overextend too much after a swing, too tired to rein it back in, a lesson Qrow had drilled into her brain numerous times. But Ruby was exhausted, running low on aura and ammo, but she never ran out of will. Ruby watched as Gambol Shroud spun below her scythe’s handle and wrapped itself around the metal by the scythe head using Blake’s ribbon. Not willing to ever let Crescent Rose go, when Pyrrha tugged hard on her end of the tether, Ruby went with it, flying overhead and smashing into the ground on her back.

The final buzzer.

 

Pyrrha shook herself off as she walked over to help Ruby up to her feet and congratulate her for such a good match. Seeing Jaune and Nora rush over to where Ren lay on the ground in a heap, only to find that he was merely stretching out his limbs before leaping back to his feet with energy that Pyrrha couldn’t believe. Placing Miló onto her back, Pyrrha held out her open hand to Ruby, smiling encouragingly at the younger girl as she took it with her own.

“That is the end of the match. Team JNPR is victorious.”


End file.
